


penultimate

by Starsilver



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Ravus Nox Fleuret, Poetry, Poetry for Eos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsilver/pseuds/Starsilver
Summary: my dear, the hills are blue with sorrow and fearsand tears





	penultimate

my dear, the world is rotten and grey and dripping black  
from every pore

my dear, there are armies marching from sea to shore, dark and white  
light and night

my dear, they are marching to your door

my dear, (and this is a secret, I know), you have always loved the water best:  
Tidemother defiant, unbowed, unchained

my dear (and this too is a secret, one for time to keep):  
one day, you will not

my dear, your heart is kind and full of mercy (another secret:  
it will be your end)

(my dear, your end is also a sword  
and the son of your body,  
and greed  
and grief

my dear, your end is a choice - but they are all choices.)

(my dear, there is no other choice you would have made.)

my dear, you are a light  
and lights  
go

o  
u

t

.

my dear, you were never meant to last.

**Author's Note:**

> this is also the fault of the discord and Theotherguysride. you're welcome


End file.
